The Stolen Queen
This takes place 11 years before any Lavender series starts. It is about a young Lavender experiencing her first love..and kidnapping.. Chapter 1- Red Robes and a Palace The girl pranced in the palace."Kiji-chan, Mornin!" She grinned at Kiji as Kiji's face then became a very serious face. "Lavender-dono..I don't want to be so hard on you, but..you're of marriage age. If you don't get married by the end of the arrival of the Kiji star, you'll be forcefully married to Yarkin. I'd hate to see you be in a relationship forced upon you." Kiji then patted Lavender's shoulder, but her hand was grabbed by Laveneder's soft hand. "You don't have to call me Lavender-dono, Kiji. You've been my older sister for all of my life. Call me, Lavender-chan! And plus, the Kiji star isn't coming until like..two years from now! I'm sure I'd find a sexy guy then!" "More like six months, Lavender-dono. And are you sure?" Kiji asked. "Yeah...And no guy would marry some ugly empress like me!" Lavender shook her head. "Don't be so pessimistic!" A voice was heard, which then slapped Lavender upside her head. "Your mother, my aunt, Empress, may the Gods bless her soul, Shertana was known worldwide for her beauty! You look just like her!" "Nightmare-sama! Please...don't hurt her like that!" Kiji went down and cleaned the slap mark. "But I am right," She stopped for a bit and picked up Miresa and continued, "Aren't I, Empress?" "Grrrh...Cousin...I tell you everyday to call me Lavender or cousin, no?" "I know you did. And I would hate to have to share Yarkin with you." "Me too.." The duo went outside to enjoy the view.. "Shouldn't you...make an announcment asking for a hand in marriage, cousin?" "I guess....KIJI! Do you hear that?" "Yes, Lavender-dono." She ran and made the announcement. Elswhere..where an aristocrat named Bores Ormalno and his sister Galiera lived.. "BORES! I'm not going to tell you again!" His heavily accented mother yelled. "I get it, mother.." Bores annoyingly walked out of the room. His sister Galiera was running in the halls and bumped into her brother. "Galiera!" "Sorry Bores. but Lavender-dono is having a gathering of aristocratic and royal males to comme to ask for her hand in marriage!" Galiera grinned at her brother. "You know what that means?" "No way! I'd never seen Queen Lavender before. Sure, I'd seen Shertana-dono once, and they say she looks just like her! Besides, she would choose a bigger, stronger and smarter guy than me." ''His eyes were agape. "Cmon, you can talk!" "Sorry, Galiera. I'll go.." Chapter 2- Missing Queen! In a silk red gown, Lavender dashed to the massive crowd of men outside. A huge roar was heard when she came out. "Calm yourselves!" Lavender confidently shouted. "Our love god, Tarshin, once told our people that woman and man were to be together. But as an empress, I must look past my feelings and see that he is fit to rule beside, maybe even overtaking my role...." She continued as her eyes were kept on one man; a scrawny, tall but handsome 14 year old red headed man. Bores Ormalno. "''Woah. She looks amazing, and is charismatic. I see why she is ruling us. And I'm almost too bad for her." Bores thought. "What the hell..? I guess he's an aristocrat by his robes. Look at his surly, sad face. Is he...looking at me?" Lavender's heart beat rapidly as she went back inside he palace. "Did you see 'the one'?" Kiji asked, taking her white robes. "Well..there was one," Everyone stared at her, with their looks almost asking 'Who is he'? "He looked like an Ormalno. The red heads." "Ah, the Ormalno's only son." A masculine voice walked in. "Brorher. How'd you know?" Yarkin bowed when she finished. "Get up, you are ridiculing yourself!" He rised and continued. "I am governor of his region, after all." He came close up to his wife and she blushed. "You can't still blush at that." "Well I do.. Is there a problem with that?" Nightmare smirked. "There's not a problem with you..." Yarkin flirted with his wife. "Alright, there's a room for this.." Lavender shook her head. "Who said we'd do anything? Want me to.." Yarkin stopped, picked up Nightmare and continued, "go to Ormalno's house?" "Yes, you are governor of the region. Why take your wife?" Lavender looked at the couple. "I can't think of long without my wife...." Yarkin came closer to her and kissed her soft lips. "Whatever, just get that love shit out of my face. I am the empress." Lavender spinned her short dagger. "Alright. KAIYO!" Yarkin's beautiful horse came and rode to the region where the Ormalno family lived. Unbeknownst to everyone...Bores wasn't that far. He was in the palace. Lavender went into her room and dismissed the maids as she laid, thinking about Bores. "Kaiyo maito kaiyo, Tarshin...." Lavender murmured the love prayer. "I have to have her...." Bores, blinded by love, took the empress out of the palace, covering her with his robes. "HHM!!" She wept, not knowing it was him. "This woman...must be mine..! On a night like this, she must!" He thought. "Mom! May your soul....help me!" Lavender shook. How he wanted to be in Bores' arms. She didn't know. Bores took his horse, Fagani and rode out of the city, with the sleeping queen on his back. At the palace.... "THE ORMALNO BOY AND THE EMPRESS IS MISSING?!" Yarkin shrieked and slapped Kiji in rage. "Yarkin-sama!" Kiji wept. "If I knew he took her, I'd have killed him and then kill myself!" "Yarkin....please...we will find her!" Nightmare trembled in fear and he calmed down. "I take control of the nation for now. Search the entire country. We have a missing queen!" Yarkin removed his grey robes. Chapter 3- Blinded by Love Category:Rated M Category:Rated Category:Chocolateaddictjr. Category:Lavender Series Category:Profanity is Present